Monster Hunter: Hunt for the Dragon of Elements
by Stomper715
Summary: Destruction of an unknown source are occuring. Raging fires, calamitous blizzards, thunderous storms, menacing floods and strong fissures are happening. Many have died and villages are destroyed. Survivors claim seeing an elder dragon that can bring light and darkness. Join a young hunter and his team as they hunt down the menace.(some towns, weapons, armors and monsters are mine).
1. The New Hunter

In the world where monsters roam the land; where hunters, alone or with friends, take down great beasts; and where man rules nature. Welcome to the world of MONSTER HUNTER.

Deep in the forests of the Eqaunox region lies the seaside city of Sayuna. Sayuna, like most cities, has a hunter's guild. This particular guild is ruled by a hunter named Shinba. Shinba is a Greatsword user, adept in hunting and has many followers. Notable members of his guild are his 19-year old son Zaine. Zaine has white hair and light blue eyes, matching his desire to be the best Thunder-Element user. He uses a Thunder Axe and wears Zinogre armor. His 18-year old nephew, Jared. Jared, like most of his family, has deep blue eyes. Like his late father, he has raven-black hair. Jared uses a variety of Longswords and armor to match the hunt. And finally, His 17-year old niece, Jared's sister Diana. Diana has sky blue eyes and black hair that reaches below her shoulders. She designs her own armor and wears an armor with a combination of Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian materials. She also designs her own weapons. She wields a unique Dual Blades; a glaive on the right hand, and a sword that bears the shape of the town's symbol. Diana calls her weapons Whirling Blades. Shinba trained the three as hunters since they were very young. Now, are they ready for a new and changing world?

"Alright, a Duramboros has been wreaking havoc in the woods." Shinba, with an Ice Barroth set and a Carbalite sword, told to the hunters of his guild. "Travelers haven't been able to enter Equanox since. Now I want three of you to hunt it down. Any volunteers?"

"...Brute Wyverns are my specialty," Andyr, a Dual Blader with plain black hair and HR Garuga armor, said. "I'll do what I can to help stop one. I'd take Janus with me, but he's out in the Volcanic region. Too bad, his fire weapons would be useful by now."

"I'll go with him..." Aria, a female Light Bowgunner, with shoulder length black hair with a purple fringe with HR Baggi armor said. " ...My Flame Shots will make up for Janus' absence." Janus is one of Andyr's best friend. He, Janus, and a guy named Dino grew up together. Orphaned at a young age, Shinba saw the boys' potential as hunters and took them in to the guild.

"That's two..." Said Shinba. "One more."

" I'll go..." Jared said, raising his hand. The young hunter, wearing modified HR Jaggi armor, stood up and approached the others. "I haven't hunted for a while...'think I need some exercise after laying back for sometime..."

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Shinba said, getting up and putting his helmet back on. " You are all dismissed." All the hunters resumed what they were doing as Aria, Andyr, and Jared plan their hunt.

"Pete, I want you to come with us..." Jared said to his Felyne Comrade, a Black Melynx with a full Alloy S set, Pete. " Your tracking abilities are needed for this hunt."

"Meow, I will do my best, nya." Pete said, saluting.

Aria loaded bullets to her gun, a Rathalos Cannon, as the 3 hunters exit the city. Andyr, with his Hidden Sabers, check on his bag for supplies the group will need.

"...I tell you man, this hunt will be a piece of cake." Andyr said to Jared as Jared examines his Eager Cleaver longsword.

"But remember, no matter how easy it may be, a hunt is a hunt. Lives will always be in danger." Jared said, sheathing his sword.

/ Sayuna Woods/

Jared, Aria, Andyr, and Pete journey on to the depts of the forest, continuously searching for the Duramboros. It's been two hours and not a sign of the Brute Wyvern, Andyr, being short-tempered, is getting annoyed.

"...This is getting us nowhere..." He groaned, walking gloomily. Aria is also getting annoyed...by Andyr's never-ending complaints.

"Jared, can we just split up?" Aria said. "Andyr is getting in to my nerves."

"Alright," Jared said. " Andyr, go to the northern part of the forest. Shoot up a Bounce Bomb if you see it. Aria, you know what to do..."

"Got it." Aria replied.

"Pete, go with Aria."

"Yes, leader."

With that, the three went their separate ways, seeking out the Hammer-Tailed Wyvern.

Andyr, looking around, headed for the sea-side parts of the forest. As he walk to his destination, Kelbis ran towards him, getting away from something. The Herbivores stampeded, Andyr avoiding every charging Kelbi. He brought out his swords, ready to attack. A large Arzuros appeared, roaring and swiping around. It caught site of the young hunter and roared.

"Guess I could spare a few minutes with this guy..." Andyr said to himself. "Come get some..."

"See anything, Pete?" Aria shouted to Pete, who is atop a large tree, overlooking the forest.

"Hmm...Nothing, Nya." The cat replied as he slide down the tree.

"Blast it...I hope Jared and Andyr are having a better time than we have..." Aria said. " Let's go Pete"

"Nya," Pete nodded

Jared wanders the swampy parts of the woods. It was dark, wet, damp, and very quite. But suddenly, a roar echoed from afar...

'Duramboros...' Jared thought. He ran to the roar's direction. He passed through the shrubs and ferns, hurrying to the location. 'That roar...It must be battling with someone...'

He reached an opening. There, he saw the wyvern hit a girl with it's tail. The girl crashed to a tree and staggered to get up but then fainted beside an unconscious Felyne.

Jared brought out a horn and blew on it three times, loud enough to get the monster's attention and enough to echo around some parts of the forest. The Duram turned to him and growled. Jared brought out his sword and the wyvern charged. He rolled to the side and slashed at the Duram's thigh. It retaliated by swinging it's tail but Jared ducked down, narrowly avoiding the clubbed-tail from smashing his skull. He slashed again at the wyvern's leg, tripping it. Jared was about to give it a lethal blow when suddenly, Andyr came running to him. He is being chased by three Arzuros, a large one and two normal sized.

The Duram got back up and attacked the Pelagus, driving the two normal Arzuros away. During the confusion, the hunters set up a Shock Trap near the wyvern. The Arzuros swiped at the Duramboros, making the wyvern step back, triggering the trap.

"Bingo." Andyr said. He was about to attack when the Duram fell to the ground after getting shot by tranquilizers. He looked to the far right to see Aria. "Nice one, A."

Aria gave him a thumbs up and Pete went on to fight the Arzuros. He threw a boomerang, making the bear flinch. It took a step back, receiving the end of Jared's blade to the heart killing the beast. The Arzuros fell to the ground, dead.

"Good job, guys." Jared said, sheathing his longsword.

"Let's get a wagon and transport our hunts." Aria said as she approach the others.

"...Wait..." Jared interrupted. "The girl!" He said and ran to injured girl. He picked her up in his hands. "...We have to get her and her Felyne to the infirmary."

"Go, we'll clean the area up." Andyr replied. With a nod, Jared picked up the fainted Lynian and the girl and ran to Sayuna's direction. He ran hastily and took the shortest route possible.

Half an hour later, Jared arrived in the city and went strait to the local hospital. He was able to make it on time. Jared waited for what the girl's condition is and hung around the lobby. A nurse approached him sometime later and said;

"She's going to be alright, along with her Felyne. They just need to rest and will be better when they wakes up."

"Thank you." Jared replied. The nurse went off, leaving him.

"There you are..." A female voice said. Jared turned to see the Sayuna's guild lady, his girlfriend, Lillia. Lillia's green eyes winked at him and said. "Aria told me you were here so I thought I'd drop by."

"Thanks Li," Jared said as Lillia sat next to him.

"She also told me about the girl you found."

"Yeah, but I couldn't just leave her injured can I?"

"That's why I love you, Jared. You just can't stand around and see people get hurt. A true hunter in my eyes."

"You always know what to say, Lillia. Thanks."

/The next day /

Jared and Lillia went to check on the girl and the Lynian. They went to their room to see the girl awake, looking out the window and, her long brown hair being blown by the breeze. She seems to be in deep thought. She turned around to see the two them and said, "Oh, good morning. Are you the ones that brought us here?"

Lillia shook her head and said, "Not me, just him."

"Thank you." She said to Jared with a bow. Lillia and Jared went on to ask her about herself.

"So, what's your name? Where are the two of you from?" Jared asked.

"I'm Naira, 17 years of age. My Felyne companion is Dora. We are from the town of Centurion. I want to go here because I wish to be a hunter."

"Nice to meet you Naira, I'm Jared and she's Lillia." Jared introduced.

"You said you came here because you want to be a hunter. Why not just join the local Training School in Centurion? It is one of the best schools out there." Lillia asked. Naira frowned and replied;

"That's just it. They're too good that they told me I don't have what it takes to be a hunter. I thought of the next best thing; Go to Sayuna City and find an instructor."

"Hmm...You know what, we'll take you to this city's guild and ask the guild-master, my uncle, to train you." Jared said.

"You'd do that?" Naira asked with a bit excitement in tone.

"A new guild member means a new friend." Lillia said. "Would you like to our new member, our new friend?"

"Yes"

Jared and Lillia led Naira and Dora to the building near the town's edge, where a magnificent ocean can be seen, Sayuna Guild. They went inside and Naira was introduced to the guild members. There, she met Jared's fellow hunters. Lillia immediately went back to the quest counter to accept and sign the other hunters' mission while Jared approached his cousin Zaine and asked;

"Hey, Zaine, where's uncle? I have something important to ask him."

"Dad huh...he just went for a walk." Zaine replied. "He should be back by...wait... There he is." He said and pointed Master Shinba as he enter the hall. Jared left his cousin and called Naira. They approach Shinba and Jared said;

"Good morning, uncle. I have something to ask you..."

"Fire away, kiddo."

Jared nodded and introduced Naira and Dora. "This is Naira and her Felyne, Dora. Can you take her in as your apprentice? They came a long way just to find an instructor."

"Hmm...You know what, I already have three students." The master said to Jared. "You, on the other hand, have none. You're old enough and skilled enough to have an apprentice." He then grabbed everyone's attention and said; "Everyone, from now on, Jared will have his first student, Naira. That also means that she will be apart of is. Welcome to the guild, Naira. May you be successful and learn many things from my nephew..."

"Thank you, uncle. I will teach her everything you have taught me."

"Yes, thank you sir, for giving me a chance to train as a hunter in your guild."


	2. Thunder Wolf

**Sorry this chapter took so long, been very busy for months**

Naira's training under Jared continues. At first, Jared is explaining to his student about items that are really useful during a hunt like Potions, Herbs, and Whetstones. Naira has chosen to wield the Dual Swords. She now has a pair of Steel Daggers and armor made from the Arzuros that Jared, Aria and Andyr killed. Her Felyne, Dora, is also wearing the same armor, made from the scrap materials that were left from Naira's.

/ Sayuna Guild /

"Jared, may I speak with you for a while?" Master Shinba said to Jared as he passed by.

"Sure, what is it, uncle?" Jared replied as he took off his helmet.

"The guild in Yukumo Village is requesting a hunter to take over for their Training School while the instructor was summoned to The Hunter's Guild in the region of Talahad. I was thinking of sending you." Shinba explained. "What do you say?"

"...I don't know...Naira's been working hard lately. I can't just stop teaching her even for a while..."

"...Hmm...I know, just take her along with you. You are going to a training school, you can teach her there."

"...Yukumo isn't that far...I'll go."

/ The Next Day, Sayuna City Entrance/

" You all set, Naira?" Jared asked his apprentice as they prepare to leave the city.

Naira adjusted her headgear and said; " Ready." The two and their Felynes started walking.

" There are a lot of Monsters near the Misty Peaks and Yukumo Village," Jared explained. " just stay close to us."

Naira and Dora nodded.

As the group journey through the forests of Equanox, Pete is telling a story of one of his and Jared's hunts. They pass through a swamp until they finally reached the Misty Peaks by night. They went to a clearing to camp out. Pete gathered up some firewood but something got their attention.

"Are these fireflies?" Naira asked as glowing insects fly to one direction.

"They don't look like fireflies, meow..." Dora replied, worried.

"Actually they're Thunderbugs, nya." Pete corrected. "...Huh...I haven't seen these many Thunderbugs since..."

"...Our Zinogre hunt!" Jared interrupted. "Naira, Dora, hide!"

"But..."

"Go!" Jared shouted and brought out his longsword, Snowdrop Ice Blade.

Naira hesitated but eventually did as her master said. She and Dora hid among the bushes, looking on as Jared and Pete await the Fanged Wyvern.

A loud howl suddenly echoed through the forest. A large wyvern with brown and blue shell came out to the clearing. Thunderbugs gathered around it's back spikes, giving them a thunderous glow. Eyes glowing and full of electricity, it illuminated the dark of the night.

"Pete, you know what to do..." Jared whispered. The Lynian nodded at him and readied his sword and boomerang

The wyvern let out another howl. Jared charged while the wyvern was vulnerable. He dashed and aimed for the tail, but the wyvern turned to him and punched at the ground only to miss. Pete threw his boomerang with a meow. The weapon slashed through the Zinogre's back, breaking a few spikes off. The wyvern simply ignored it and continued attacking Jared. The hunter rolled to the side of the Thunder Wolf and slashed at it's front limb. The attack was effective but caught Jared off guard. The Zinogre swiped it's tail, knocking down both Jared and Pete.

" Damn, it saw through our plan..." Jared said as the two get up.

"...Dora," Naira whispered. ", what should we do? They're getting pummeled there. They can't do this alone. "

"...I don't know, nya. I haven't hunted anything bigger than a Velocidrome. I guess all we can do is pray that Jared and Pete succeed, meow."

Pete charged forward, catching the Zinogre's attention. The wyvern tried to attack the felyne, but because of his minute size, Pete nimbly dodges the foe's slams. This gave Jared a chance to sever the tail with a powerful slash, making the Zinogre fall forward. During this, Pete placed a Pitfall trap somewhere near the struggling wyvern while Jared injured it more with deadly slashes.

"Meow!" Pete called out as the Pitfall is fully in place. Jared turned to him and stopped attacking.

The Zinogre stood up and shot three clusters of Thunderbugs. The attack knocked the two back down and inflicted Thunderblight. Their bodies spark as their opponent let out another roar that echoed through the mountain stream. The wyvern is now enraged and leaped at Jared only to be interrupted by a Flash Bomb. It was blinded and thrashed the place, not seeing where it's target is. Naira, the one who threw the Flash Bomb, went to and supported Jared up and Dora did the same to Pete.

" ...What're you doing...?" Jared said. " I...told you to stay out of this..."

" I'm helping you. It's like what Lillia said to me on the first day of my training. 'being a hunter means not only hunting, but also aiding people who are in need.' I'm doing what I have to, and that's helping you kill this beast."

The rampaging wyvern, still thrashing steped and fell into the Pitfall. Naira brought out her blades and attacked. Jared then ran forward, his longsword facing the wyvern. He lunged his sword forward, to the Zinogre's throat, putting an end to it.

" Like Zaine always says..." Jared said with a pant, pulling out his sword. "...go for the throat if you get a chance."

"Are you alright?" Naira asked. Jared didn't respond and only fainted through fatigue. She helped him up and brought him near the trees and said, " Don't overdo it next time..."


	3. The Living Shadow and The Green Swift

**P.S. , submit your suggestions in the reviews if you want...**

/Yukumo Village/

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naira asked Jared. He was immediately sent to the village's infirmary after the events of other night.

"Of course..." He replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Continue with your weapon training, I have to go to the training school and introduce myself to the rookies."

"But what about your injuries?"

"I already told you I'm fine, besides, I've taken worse. No need to worry"

"Okay... But take Pete with you..."

"No, " Jared cut her off, "He's going with you. The next part of your training is slaying ten Jaggis and five Jaggias. Pete will see to it if you accomplish your mission. Are we clear?"

Naira simply nodded and prepared herself for the mission while Jared left for the training school.

/Meanwhile, in Sayuna City Guild/

"Hello there, Diana, " Lillia greeted as Diana approach the guild counter, holding a quest contract.

"Hi, Li, " Diana said, "I'd like to take on this mission." She then handed her the contract. Lillia read it and said;

"Oh, a Nargacuga, and in the Misty Peaks near Yukumo. "

"What about Yukumo?" Diana asked.

"Jared and Naira are there. Your brother is substituting for the training school instructor while Naira came with him to train." Lillia replied, signing the contract.

"Really? Heh, I'll be sure to drop by and say hi. Thanks Li."

After that, Diana left, bringing along her Felyne Comrade, a Yellow Melynx and Pete's little sister, Misty. Misty was wearing a Great Jaggi set and attacks using bombs and boomerangs. She also has a cunning personality, prefering to attack whilst the opponent is distracted by her hunting companion.

/Misty Peaks/

"Haiii!" Naira said, striking down two Jaggis with her Steel Daggers.

"Nice one, nya, four more to go." Dora commented, as her master sheathes her swords.

"...Yeah...and I'm already tired..." Naira panted.

"Don't give up now, nya," Pete said. "You're almost done."

"I just hope..." Naira said but immediately stopped. "...wait...do you guys hear that?"

"...What is it, leader?" Dora asked. Suddenly, a black wyvern appeared at the other side of the stream. It didn't notice them and only walked around.

"Quick," Naira whispered to the cats, "Hide."

They approached the bushes. When Naira was about to clear it so they could get through, someone already did. It spooked her, but Naira looked again to see none other than Diana. Diana pulled Naira into bushes and Naira questioned the High-rank hunter.

"What're you doing here?" Naira asked.

"Hunting that black wyvern." Diana replied. "What're you doing here?"

"Training."

"Hey Misty," Pete whispered.

"Hello, Pete, Dora." Misty replied.

"Why am I whispering? I need to finish my hunt." Diana said and stood up. She and Misty charged at the Nargacuga, who still hasn't seen them. Diana slashed, cutting off some of the Narga's tail spikes. The Narga turned and roared, but Diana was wearing High-Grade Earplugs.

"That doesn't work on me." Diana said and slashed, but wyvern jumped away. While in mid-air, Misty threw a peircing boomerang at it, hitting it's wing blades. The Narga landed and tried tackling Diana, but she nimbly evaded and slashed while Misty lighted an Small Barrel Bomb.

"She's really good..." Naira whispered from the bushes.

"She is an expert hunter, nya." Pete responded to her.

"No kidding, " Dora added.

"Kyaa!" Diana successfully enraged the wyvern after a Demonized Dance. "Heh heh, you lose..." Suddenly, before she attacked the black wyvern, a second Nargacuga roar echoed. Diana stopped and looked around looking for the second one.

"Diana, behind you!" Naira shouted, standing up. Diana and Misty turned around to see a Green Nargacuga that tackled them from the air. Diana was able to withstand the blow and Misty stood up, unscathed. Diana now has two wyverns to deal with. The two circle around her as she points her glaive at the black Narge and her sword at the green one.

"A double team against us..." Diana whispered to Misty. "Think you're up for it, Mist?"

"Of course I am, nya"

The Green Narga charged at them from their left while the other one on the opposite. Diana jumped up high, enough to dodge while Misty dug a hole to hide. The Green Nargacuga immediately swiped, scratching the hunter in mid-air, while the other one propelled itself onto her, doing more damage. She fell to the ground beaten.

"...Damn..." Diana said struggling to get up.

"I'm here for you..." Naira appeared infront of the downed hunter, helping her up, as the Felynes distract the wyverns.

"...Naira...Get...out of here..." Diana weakly said as she got up on her own.

"No, I'm helping you. Theres five of us and two of them. We have the advantage."

"...Fine, but stay safe. Jared and Lillia's gonna kill me if they find out I let you battle a wyvern."

The two Dual Bladers readied their weapons and aided their comrades. Pete, Dora and Naira battle the weakened Nargacuga while Diana and Misty go against the green subspecie.

"How're you holdin' up Naira?" Diana asked as she ducked down, avoiding a tail swipe.

"I'm good." She replied, doing a defensive stance. Pete, trained to use items, threw a Sonic Bomb, stunning their enemies. Diana was given a chance to strike the Green Narga at it's head, killing it. Meanwhie, the Nargacuga recovered and did a tail smash. It directly hit Naira, making her fall ,Misty and Pete tried to get the wyvern's attention by using their boomerangs while Diana try to get to Naira.

"Naira, you okay?" Diana asked as she got to her. Miraculously, she was still awake and hasn't fainted.

"I'm alright. " Naira got up and drank a Potion. Then, Misty called them.

"Naira, Diana, finish it off, nya." She said as Pete made the Narga fall with his sword. Naira and Diana turned to each other and gave a nod. The two used only one of their dual blades and attacked the Narga on it's chest from opposite directions. The black wyvern fell dead.

"We did it."Naira said.

"Woohoo! Nice going Naira." Diana said embracing her.

"And to think, meow, your Jaggi training led to a Nargacuga hunt, nya." Pete added.

Suddenly, Diana fainted. Naira caught her before she fell.

"Diana!" Misty said, worried.

"...She's fine." Naira said. "She's just exhausted by the looks of it."

"Meow, it's best that we bring her back to Yukumo and have her rest, nya" Dora said to her master.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Naira carried Diana back to Yukumo, Pete bringing their weapons. And because of Naira defeating a wyvern, he would only tell Jared that his apprentice hunted down the Jaggis and Jaggias, and her wounds, she got when a Bullfango herd ambushed them.

"You sure about your idea, Pete?" Naira asked her master's Felyne.

"He'd believe anything." Pete replied.

**Well, this one's a bit rushed. Hope you like it.**


	4. Bird Wyvern Trap

/Yukumo Village/

(Naira's P.O.V.)

The day after the Nargacuga hunt, Diana and I found ourselves in a tight situation. Jared found out that I battled a Nargacuga, despite being a hunter in training. He is now talking to the two of us about the events.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Diana pleaded to Jared, kneeling down "It'll never happen again, I promise."

"You let her battle a Nargacuga, you know how dangerous those monsters are for beginners." Jared said to his sister.

"It wasn't her fault, I stepped into battle on my own choice, Diana didn't force me to help her." I defended. "Please..."

Jared sighed. "...This better not happen again, not without informing me that is." He said and left for the training school

"...Wow..." Diana said, standing up. "That's the first time I saw him letting me off the hook."

"How did he found out anyway?" I asked. "He wasn't even near the stream yesterday."

"Yeah...about that, nya..."Pete said. We turned to him. "A Narga spike hit my bag without me noticing, meow, when we got back, he immediately knew what happened."

"That explains it..." Diana said, fixing her hair. "One bit of clue found and he solves the whole mystery, like always." We then followed him to the Training School, leaving our cats to do what they want.

"We better be careful next time we hunt something. He's just gonna give us more lecturing and this and that..." I said, making the two of us laugh.

"But still, he only cares for you, well, not as much as he cares for Lily, that is."

"So, how long have they been...um...you know...going out."I asked, not looking at the huntress beside me.

"Oh my god, are you jealous?" Diana asked with a giggle.

We stopped and I replied. "No! Just...curious, that's all." I looked at Diana, who was giving me an annoying look. "Tell me!"

"Three years." She said and walked a yard ahead. She looked back at me and in an annoying tone, she said. "And they're inseperatable." Diana then continued on, leaving me there on that spot in the hall

/Sayuna Guild, one week later/

We were back to Sayuna after a week in Yukumo. It's a not so quiet evening, and all of us are in the gathering hall. I'm with some of my new friends, drinking. Non-alcoholoc for me, I'm a year underage, like some other members. The whole guild is having fun, I don't know why. Felynes and hunters are having a blast, dancing around and making noise.

The Sayuna guild has exactly 48 hunters and 35 felynes, and all are present and accounted for.

"So, whats this celebration for?" I asked my friend and fellow huntress, Raycee. She is wearing a Viking Armor and a 64th Division Bow. She also has black hair tied to a ponytail over her shoulders and sea blue eyes.

"Huh...?" Raycee asked, a bit drunk. She snapped out and said. "Oh! Nothing really, this just happens on first Monday of every month, just relax and have some fun, remember, we have an investigation tomorrow."

Yeah, I forgot to say we are being sent to the forests near Turin Cityto investigate some strange happenings there. Raycee, Zaine, Jared and I were sent to find details of some incidents that happened there.

"Hey, have fun, come on!" Lillia said to me and dragged me to join her.

/The next day.../

As I said, we are about to go to the forests to investigate. We are about to board on a transport zeppelin, heading for the trade city of Turin on the other side of the continent.

Zaine, Raycee and Jared are tired and a bit drunk from last night. Jared is wearing a Rathalos armor and has an open face helmet. His longsword was Smolder Dragonsword, a gift from Lillia's father. I've actually seen his longsword collection. Two days before going to Yukumo, Diana and I snuck into his storage room. She was looking for something, I don't know what, while I look at his swords. Diana said Jared's favorite longsword is always hidden and was left to him by their father before he died.

We got inside and went to our seats. I looked out the window to see some people waving at their friends who have already boarded the blimp.

"Be quiet, okay guys?" Zaine said, putting his right hand on his head and closing his eyes. "I have an intense headache..."

"Me too..." Raycee, who was sitting beside me, added whileraising her hand for a while.

"...Same here..." Jared finished as he closes his eyes and leaned back to his chair.

"You know, you guys really have to stop drinking too in the night before a mission." I told them, hoping they were listening.

"...Why didn't you get drunk Nai?" Ray asked, looking at me.

"I'm seventeen, I'm not old enough."

"Then why did Diana..." Zaine said.

"Actually, I challenged her to a drinking contest..." Raycee interrupted. "...and she won."The zeppelin then departed, heading east. It'll be a fairly short trip, considering the speed of this ship.

/Forests of Turin/

We arrived in Turin City around noon and took us an hour to get to the investigation area. A part of the forest was burned, leaving ash and burned wood everywhere. I also see burned carcasses of some herbivores. We could hardly recognize them.

"What could have done this?" Raycee whispered. Apparantly, they recovered from drunkness.

"No wyvern can do this much destruction..." Jared said, picking up ashes and looking at it. "This must be the work of a dragon."

"Yeah, and probably not of a Teostra nor a Lunastra." Zaine said observing the soil. He turned to us and asked. "You guys think something even survived this inferno?"

Suddenly, a Yian Kut-Ku appeared from the forest and growled at us.

"That would be a yes." I said as another bird wyvern appear from the swamp, a Gypceros. It scratched the ground and taunted.

Then, one more appeared behund us. It has a beak and bright feathers. It's also smaller than the Kut-Ku. "A Hypnocatrice..." Jared said, holding on to his sword.

And then, from the cliff north of us, a fourth one appeared. "Is that a Kut-ku?" I asked, looking at the purplish-black wyvern with a beak similar to Kut-ku's.

"That's a Yian Garuga, it's relative. Very dangerous." Zaine said, holding on to his sheathed axe.

The Garuga stood up straight and howled loudly as the other two continue growling at us. "One for each of us..." Ray said, putting out her bow and aiming an arrow at the Hypnocatrice. "I'll take this one."

Zaine brought out his axe, turned to the Garuga and said; "I'll take on ugly here."

I looked at Jared as he unsheathed his blue longsword. "'Guess I'll take on the Gypceros. Naira, you go for the Kut-ku."

"Right." I replied with a nod and brought out my dual swords.

Trapped by four Bird-Wyverns, we face our respective opponents, waiting for the first attack.


	5. The First Evidence

**Been busy and I had to use our tablet to write this onedue to troubles...Enjoy!**

"Alright, let's go!" Zaine confidently shouted and ran to the Garuga's direction. He jumped up the small cliff where it stood and he swung his axe to the ground only to be avoided by his opponent. The Garuga then roared, forcing Zaine to stop and cover his ears from the ear-piercing howl. When it stopped, he switched his axe to sword form. But as his axe switches, the Garuga tackled him back.

"Heh..." Raycee said with a smirk as she shot the arrow to the Hypnocatrice. It flew back but was hit on it's left leg. She let out a barrage of five separate arrows while running towards the right side of her opponent. The Hypno took all five arrows on it's tail and some on it's feathered back. It spat out sleeping gas towards the archer but she sliced it with a short range arrow. As the sleep gas cleared, the Hypnocatrice kicked Ray back near Zaine.

Meanwhile, Jared just stood there, waiting for the Gypceros to attack. Then, the wyvern spat out it's poison towards him. Jared stepped to the left and ran towards it with his blade facing the creature. The Gypceros turned around and, with it's rubbery tail, swiped at Jared. He ducked down to avoid it and he stabbed the rubber tail when it tried to whip him again. The bird wyvern winced in pain, and fell forward. The two continued their battle.

"Kyaa!" Naira swung her swords at the bird-wyvern as it dodges the assault. It pecked three times but Naira nimbly dodges it all and the third almost hitting her. She crossed her blades as she slid back, facing the wyvern, and dashed forward with an upward slash, damaging the Kut-ku's beak. It retaliated by pecking at her again. Naira jumped back and joined Raycee and Zaine.

"Damn they're too strong." Zaine whispered to the two.

"Yeah, but Jared seems to be fine." Naira said, looking at Jared as he continue attacking and dodging the Gypceros.

"I have an idea." Raycee said as she draw an arrow. "Let's just take them on one by one. Jared can take care of himself."

Naira and Zaine nodded at each other as it started raining. Zaine looked up the sky and said, "Heh, perfect timing." He threw a flash bomb at the Garuga and one to the Hypno, blinding them. "Go for the Kut-ku."

Zaine and Naira ran to the Kut-ku as Ray fires her arrows. Naira stopped as Zaine go on ahead. He blocked the Kut-ku's attacks and planted a Lightning rod. He rolled off and the bird wyvern was struck by lightning. It flinched, giving them chance to attack. Zaine swung his axe to the Kut-ku's legs, tripping it and Naira thrusted both her swords at it's chest. The wyvern died as Raycee turn around and fire an arrow at the Garuga. It scratched its beak as she continue firing the arrows.

But as Zaine and Naira ran to the Garuga, the Hypnocatrice has already regained it's vision and spat out its sleeping gas towards the archer. The blob of gas knocked her out and she fell to the ground asleep.

"Ray, wake up!" Naira shouted at Raycee as Zaine distracts the two Bird Wyverns.

"It's no good Naira, she's out for the count." Zaine said looking back at her. "Just try to get our foes' attention and get them away from Ray."

Zaine placed another lightning rod below the Garuga. The lightning struck the beast and it flinched. As it does, Naira threw a flash bomb at the Hypnocatrice, confusing it again. She picked up Raycee's bow, saying, "I'm borrowing this." and shot an arrow. The arrow went through the bird-wyvern's beak, greatly injuring , seeing an opportunity to strike, switched his axe to it's sword form. He lunged it at the Garuga's body, piercing through it's back, but the attack wasn't over. His Thunder Axe started charging, and after a few seconds, it shot out a blast of electricity throughout the wyvern's body, therefore killing it.

"Zaine, watch out!" Warned Naira.

"Huh?" Zaine turned around to be hit by the Hypno's sleeping gas, knocking him out cold. He fell to the ground with his axe still pierced through the Yian Garuga's body.

"Okay, " Naira said to herself as she face the Sleeper Bird. "Zaine and Raycee are asleep, and Jared is..." She turned around to see Jared sitting ontop a dead Gypceros, yawning.

"Don't mind me, just continue..." Jared said, motioning a 'go on' gesture.

"A little help would be nice!" Nai shouted at him.

"Okay." Jared replied. "Need help? Duck down!"

Naira, confused, turned around. She saw the Hypnocatrice doing jumping kicks towards her. She immediately ducked down, nearly avoiding the deadly kicks.

"You're welcome."Jared said.

"That's not what I meant by 'help'." Naira slid down below the wyvern and slashed at it's right leg. The Hypno dodged by jumping up and flew back a little. It ran forward and tried tackling Naira but she jumped up high. She landed on it's back and held on to the Hypno's bright feathers. It tried to shake the huntress off. The wyvern vigorously thrashed around. It was now headin' for Jared's direction. He simply leaned right and dodged it. It continued running around and stepped on Zaine.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Zaine wailed, fully awake. "That hurts! What was that!?"

"Sorry!" Naira apologized

The Hypnocatrice managed to throw Naira off and flew away. Naira, slightly dazed,sat up, seeing she pulled off one of the Hypno's colourful feather. She smiled and whispered. "I hope we meet again someday..."

"You alright?" Jared, infront of his student, asked. He extended his hand and helped her get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you."

"Wake Raycee up, I'll check on Zaine."Jared said and approached his cousin.

Naira went beside the unconscious archer and sat down beside her. She started poking the sleeping girl's face, saying, "Hey, wake up, battle's over..."

"...Ngh...still...sleepy..."

"Oh, look an Altaroth is coming."

Raycee immediatley stood up, picking up her bow and drawing an arrow. She looked around, looking for the insect and turned to Naira, who only said, "Gotcha' didn't I?"

"Not funny, Nai." Raycee said, putting the arrow back to her quiver.

"Okay, let's continue our investigation." Said Zaine as he stretch around. I

All of them started looking for clues of what caused the forest fire. The burnt area became a wasteland, full of wet ashes and burned corpses of other monsters. The surviving monsters, according to Raycee, must be from the other parts of the jungle while the Gypceros was from the nearby swampland.

"Guys, I found something." Jared called out.

"What is it J?" Raycee asked running to his direction, jumping over anything that stood on her way. Zaine continued checking on the perimeter, as Naira carve off monster materials from their hunt as part of her carving training, to effectively carve out scales, shells and hides without damaging them.

"You know a lot about dragons, which one has scales like this?" Jared handed Raycee a black scale the size of his palm.

"Hhmmm...this looks a bit like a Fatalis scale, but is still very different...it may be resistant to fire and..." Raycee stopped and pulled out an arrow. She struck the scale with it and the arrow blasted out it's water element but had no effect by any means. "High resistance to water." She said and placed her arrow back and continued examining the dragon scale. "...I'm sorry...I don't know what dragon this is."

"That's okay." Jared said, taking the scale. He called Naira and Zaine and said, "We should head back now, I'll have this scale sent to the Hunter's Guild for further examination."

"Or, we can just hand it over to Arthur, he's usually posted in Turin's guild." Zaine suggested, taking the scale and looking at it.

"Yeah. If he is there, that is." Raycee added, taking the scale from Zaine and returning it to Jared.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Naira said, stopping the others from talking. "Who is Arthur anyway? What's so special about him?"

"You do know that Lillia's family is one of the best supporters of the guild, right?" Jared asked. "Her father is a Guild-Ranking hunter and her mother is a member of the high-council..."

"Yeah, why?"

"To put it simple, Arthur's a Guild Knight and Lillia's twin brother." Raycee said as the group walk on.

"Twin? Brother? Why didn't anyone, or even Lillia, tell me?" Naira asked, walking behind Raycee.

"Well, maybe because she's almost always busy signing quest contracts, managing documents and handling the Sayuna archives all by herself." Zaine said, walking with his hands on the back of his head.

"That, and because you never ask us about our family roots." Jared said, making Zaine and Ray laugh a little. "Anyway, we should hurry, it'll be dark soon."


	6. Saving Sayuna

/Sayuna Woods Entrance/

Naira's P.O.V.

"Is it just me, or is it colder here all of a sudden." I pointed out as we enter Sayuna Woods. We are just getting back after giving the unknown scale to the Guild Knight, Arthur in Turin.

"Too cold..." Zaine replied. We continued walking until we are stopped by a small Felyne hole appearing infront of us.

"Nya..." Pete came out and shook some dirt off his fur.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Jared asked his Felyne comrade as we near him.

"Leader, emergency, Sayuna was attacked!"

"Attacked!?" Zaine said. "By what!?"

"Last night, meow. It became very dark, pitch-black. All of a sudden, a flapping of large wings was heard all around, waking everyone up, nya. Then...then...the city was frozen!"

Upon hearing what Pete said, we ran to Sayuna. The closer we are, the colder it gets. By the time we arrive, we saw ice and snow everywhere. Villagers are breaking through the ice that enclosed their homes. There are a few buildings that were left uncovered, but only a handful. We entered the cold city, looking for signs of what happened.

"What could have done this?" Raycee whispered.

I looked straight at the city's tallest building, the chief's tower, which is still standing and safe. I turned to my left and saw a man using a pickaxe to break the ice over his home. Whatever happened here, the citizens have exited the buildings before being frozen inside. Some are around campfires, warming themselves up and some more are cooking in large pots for the others.

"Guys, there you are." Aria said as she came to us. She, like the citizens, is wearing warm clothing. "I'm glad you're safe. Come to the guild, we need your help."

"What happened?" Jared asked her.

"Quena, Bryce, Jura, Cheri and Andyr were trapped inside the gathering hall. Janus just arrived, he's tring to melt the ice with his greatsword."

"What about the others?"Jared said as we ran to the guild.

"Dino, Jay, Diana and Leeno are on separate missions. Naira, Dora's fine, she's with Diana. Lillia was called to the Hunter's Guild before the attack. The others are okay. They are all around the city, helping the citizens trapped in the ice. Master Shinba went to report the situation to the Guild and get help."

"Aria," Raycee stopped her and said, "Use your flame shots and help the citizens, we'll handle the guild."

"Alright, " Aria loaded bullets into her Rathalos Cannon as we head on to the guild.

/Sayuna Guild/

Janus and some Lynians are outside the guild. Some of the cats are around bondfires while others are making bombs. There are also those that are carrying bombs to other parts of the city.

"Okay, one more time." Janus whispered, pulling his Rathalos Firesword from the ice.

"I'll try making more bombs, nya. If it doesn't work, I give up, meow." Zaine's Felyne comrade, Route, said as he sat down and started mashing up a Fire Herb into a Small Barrel.

"Break already!" Janus swung his sword down into the ice producing fire from the blade. But the ice barely melt and the greatsword got stuck again. "What kind of ice is this?"

"An elder dragon's, nya."

"Janus!" Zaine shouted as he, Jared, Naira, Raycee and Pete arrive at the guild.

"Guys, you're back," Janus said, pulling out his greatsword.

"Stand back." Zaine switched his Thunder Axe to sword mode and thrusted it into the thick ice. It pierced through but became stuck.

"It's no good, nya." Route said, carrying an unlit small barrel bomb over his head. "Not even ESP works."

"I know..."Zaine replied. His switch axe then started charging and shot out a powerful blast of electricity, breaking the ice that covered the guild's front door. He sheathed his axe back and kicked the door open.

"Nice work Zaine." Jared entered the building and thought, 'It's cold, but I have to find them. No one can survive at temperatures like this for a very long time.' He turned to the others outside and said, "Go help Aria, I'll handle this."

They all agreed and left, all except for Pete, who came with Jared inside.

"Leader, where do you think they'd go?" Pete asked as they went upstairs, to the hunter's apartment.

"Quena! Andyr! You guys here!?" Jared shouted as they step on the second floor. "Bryce! Cheri! Jura!"

"...Over...Here..." A faint female voice said from one of the rooms. Jared and Pete went inside the last room in the floor.

"Quena!" Jared said, seeing her. She was sitting down, leaning against the wall curled-up. Beside her was the other four, fainted and wrapped in thick pieces of cloth.

"...They're...Okay...I...gave them...a drug...that heats up...the body..."Quena explained.

Jared picked her up, feeling how cold her body was, "What about you?"

"I...ran out...of...I had to..." She failed to finish and fainted.

He then took her outside and layed her beside the bonfire. Zaine got back and helped him carry the others back down. Jared and Zaine tried to wake them up while Pete gather wood for the fire to continue burning. The other Felynes occassionally come back, picking up more bombs and go on back to the city.

"Okay, this one's done..." Naira said as she finished melting the ice that covered one of the houses using the Flame Sac she carved out of the Yian Kut-ku. She opened the door and the trapped civilians came out and thanked her. Naira led them to the evacuation camps in the town square, where all the freed citizens gather. She went on to free more people in the southern part of the city.

"We have to hurry..."

"Darn, I'm out of flame shots..." Aria, looking through her ammunation, said.

"Here, have some of mine." Edwin, a Heavy Bowgunner with a Meteor Cannon and Steel armor, said, handing her some fire bullets.

"Thanks Ed." She replied, accepting the items. Aria loaded them to her bowgun and proceeded to the marketplace.

"Okay..." Edwin whispered as he aims his cannon at the ice that covers the training school "...3...2...1...Fire!"

/Nightfall/

"...Gwwaahhh...I'm exhausted..." Raycee complained, sitting down on a bench. "We've been at it for hours..."

"Come on Ray, we have to do our best. There's just a few more here, we can't afford to lose a minute." Nala, another Heavy bowgunner, said to her as she make a small barrel bomb.

"Finally..."

"...Then onto the downtown area." Nala added and planted the bomb near a frozen shop.

"Wha...!? Why can't we just make large barrel bombs or atleast use the ones in the shops? It's better than making one."

"Gunpowders are are difficult and takes time to make, and the bombs are wet or frozen, so we have to make ones from scratch." Nala lighted the bomb and ran back as it explodes, softening the ice. She picked up her bowgun and fired a pellet shot to destroy the ice. The two went inside and grabbed some small barrels and some fire herbs and continued on.

/The Next Day;The Hunter's Guild, Capitol City/

Lillia's P.O.V.

Master Shinba and I are in a meeting with the high-council of the Guild. Master has asked for assistance in helping Sayuna. The council is discussing the situation while we wait. My mom ain't present though, she visited my sick cousin in Kokto Village. Master said that Sayuna was attacked by an unknown dragon and we need all the help we can get to free it from the ice. What happened while I was gone? I hope everyone's alright.

The seven council members went back to their respective seats. Elder Quahiko, a tall and old Wyvernian and the Master of the Guild, said while stroking his long white beard,"We will send Guild Knights to help break through the ice covering your city along with supplies for the victims."

"As for the attacker," Lady Chyma, a young Wyvernian, added. "We, will do our best to know what it was, but it will take some time..."

"The dragon that burned down most of Turin Woods is still being identified." Sir Creigh, Captain of the Guild Knights and also a coincil member, continued.

"But still, nya, try finding anything we can use to identify your city's attacker, meow." Nyan Gyaroa, the Elder Felyne, told us.

"We will do our best..." Master Shinba said as we bow.

"Thank you for your support, O, Honorable Ones." I thanked them.

Suddenly, the large doors opened and two Guild Knights came in. They bowed down to the high council and one said to them;

"We have an important and urgent news, Sir."

"What is it?" Sir Creigh asked, standing up.

The second knight stepped forward and said, "The whole town of Sanrell, in the Great Desert, north of Loc Lac City, was destroyed by a sudden fissure of the earth."

"There were no earthquakes. The ground just split in two, devouring the whole town."

"What!?" Lord Dejah, a human in his mid-30s, shouted. "Were there any survivors?"

"Just one, sir." The first Guild Knight answered. "He is now in the Guild's infirmary, heavily injured. We still couldn't talk to him in his state. Other than that, there were no more."

Everyone was quiet for a while, until Lady Chyma whispered, "What is happening to our world..."

"We must do everything in our power to protect the other towns and villages." Elder Quahiko spoke up. "If we don't, everyone will lose hope in the Guild. We must not let that happen."

"Kreya's people will help." Chief Kreya, the Shakalaka representative of the council who is wearing a usual Shakalaka mask and a BBQ spit, said. "Kreya will have Shaka-khans scout towns and cities and report what Shaka-khans see. Guild must know what happen."

"Thank you for your support, Lord Kreya." Lord Wandu, a short and old Wyvernian said. "As for the new dragons that are roaming around, we have to make laws."

"Yes." Nyan Gyaroa said. "We must consider the dangers around us, nya."

"Right. Like the number of hunters in a group." Said Lord Dejah. "A group must now have more than 4."

"Hmm..."Elder Quahiko said, thinking. "Alright. From now on, a traveling hunter group must have a maximum of about...10 hunters. The world is a dangerous place for just 4."

/Capitol City/

"What're we gonna do?" I asked Master Shinba whilst walking inside a zeppelin.

Master, holding his helmet beside him, answered. "I don't know... All we can do now is go back to Sayunal, help the others, and tell them the news." We sat down on our seats and waited for the departure.

"These crises must be stopped." I said, putting my hands on my head. "Attacks in different parts of the continent, Turin, Sayuna, and maybe even Sanrell, peace is almost no longer possible"

"Dragons are plentiful these days. More dragons means more trouble. New species may even be amongst them. We just have to wait for the Guild's discoveries."


	7. To Moga Village

/Sayuna Guild Rooftop/

(Naira)

It's been two days since the incident, and Guild Knights are around Sayuna, helping the victims in recovering. Some are helping break through the ice and snow that covers the whole city. Others are in the infirmary along with some Guild doctors, bringing the injured to get treatment. But one thing's for sure, everyone's together and helping those who need it the most. This is something that warms my heart, seeing that oneness is still present in our changing world. Whatever happened to Sayuna, the citizens have recovered. Everyone's trying to go back to the normal lives they had before this incident.

"Hey, you okay?" Lillia, who just got back from the infirmary, asked me. She was wearing her new guild clothes, a crimson colored beret and skirt, a white shirt covered by a vest as green as a Rathian, and red shoes with long black socks.

I took my Arzuros hood off and replied; "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking..." I looked back outside, still in deep thought. The sight of Sayuna helping each other reminds me of Centurion, my home. Back home, the people do the same thing and help those in need, despite not knowing each other. I spent my whole life there before I was sent to Sayuna to look for a mentor in hunting.

Quena hasn't waken up, but the others have. Andyr, Cheri, Jura, and Bryce are still feeling weak, so they haven't exited their rooms. Dino, Diana, Leeno and Jay have returned from their missions. They were shocked to see what happened, but they still helped. Dora is now with the other Lynians, doing what they can to burrow beneath the remaining frozen buildings.

"If you're worried, then don't be. Everyone's gonna be fine." Jared, who suddenly appeared beside Lillia, said to me. The couple went beside me and looked at the city. "The Guild will help us every step of the way, 'cause, Lillia's here with us. Her mother, Lady Quartzite, would do anything to protect her daughter."

"No," Lillia protested, lightly shaking her head. "It's because this guild is loyal and no crime nor bad deeds has been recorded in it's history. Remember, this was your father's guild."

_His father's guild?, _I said in my head. "What do mean, Li?" I asked, turning to her.

"Before we were even born, Jared and Diana's father, Eldridge, has been a top hunter." Lillia, with a sad look, replied. "He was an expert in two weapon classes; the longsword and dual swords. These skills were individually passed to his children. Eldridge was so good that the Guild itself tried to appoint him as a hunter for the Capitol City. But during that time, Jared was born. He rejected the Guild's offer and continued to serve Sayuna. Diana was born a year later. But after three years, Sayuna came under attack by an unknown monster. Master Eldridge and Master Shinba defended the city from the crisis, at the cost of Eldridge's life. The monster got away and was never identified. The title as master of Sayuna's guild was given to Master Shinba, his younger brother. Master Eldridge's wife continued raising her children for five years before she moved to Capitol City and left Jared and Diana under the care of Master Shinba. We visit her when we get a chance, giving her gifts and things she'll need to survive. Now, when Jared's old enough, he will inherit the guild from Master Shinba, for Eldridge's legacy to live on through his son."

I looked at Jared. His head was down, as a tear escape his eyes. Lillia too was in tears. I then thought, _Wow, I coudn't believe what Jared and Diana went through. They grew up without a father. My father was always there for me, until..._

"Naira! Let's go! Training starts tomorrow!" Raycee, from infront the guild, yelled to me, waving her hand. "We leave for Moga today!"

"Oh, I forgot...". Jared started. "I asked Raycee to introduce to you the mechanics of underwater hunting. I'm not feeling good today, so I asked her to do it for me. Plus she's the best at it, so, you'll be fine."

"Alright..." I replied and headed on downstairs. "I'll see you guys when we get back."

"Be careful!" Lillia said before I reach the stairs. I continued down to meet Raycee. She was with Diana, Dora, Misty and her newly rectruited Felyne Comrade, Laura. Ray, Dora and Diana are in their usual armor, while Misty is wearing a new piece, Pink Rathian, designed by Diana herself. It consist of a plate mail made of Iron ore and a vest made of Pink Rathian scales. The helmet is like a Pink Rathian's usual female hunter's helmet, but Lynian sized. Her weapon is the same Rathian Felyne weapon. Laura, a Felyne with a Pink lineage, sports a Nibelsnarf set, minus the mask, and wields the weapon that matches the set.

"Let's go, Nai." Diana said and we went to the small boat. Janus and Dino are coming with us and are already on the boat. Though, they only plan to go to Moga so they can sample the food they have there, and bring Andyr home whatever they think he'll like.

We started sailing. Moga is located on the south-west of the continent, a three hour trip from Sayuna. I look back to the city, which is still covered in ice, worried for it's people. One can feel how cold the city is even from the ocean.

Moga, from what I heard, is a fishing village. It is on a deserted island, which is called Moga Woods. The island is home to many kinds of monsters, from Arzuros to Qurupeco, Zinogres to Lagiacrus. It is a part of a large archipelago in the Great Ocean. Moga only has one hunter. He, along with two Shakalaka companions, are known as "the Slayers of the Ceadeus". The village has been a victim of said monster until the hunter slayed it, ending the scourge to the people.

/Great Ocean/

"...Hmm..." Dino looked through his binoculars. He was in a Nibelsnarf set and has no weapon on. In fact, I haven't seen him with a weapon. He said he went on a mission, but did he really? Janus wouldn't tell me nor would they tell anyone. Dino is usually gone from time to time, going on long missions by himself. He doesn't have a Felyne comrade, like Janus and Andyr. Well, they have known each other since they were young.

"See anythin' Di?" Janus, handling the sails of the boat, asked.

"... N-no... Nothing..." He answered, putting his binocs down.

"What are they looking for?" I asked Raycee, who was fixing her hair, looking at a small mirror.

"...They're looking for tuna, I think. They almost always do when we're out at sea." Raycee replied, tying her hair to the usual ponytail she has. "Anyways, don't mind them, they're always looking for food. They sample the top dishes from every region. Since we're going to Moga, they have an appetite for fish."

"Hey! Did anyone of you saw my glaive?!" Diana, from below the ship, called out.

"Yes! I think you left it in the harbor!" Janus chuckled. "You were in such a hurry, you dropped it."

"WHAT?!"

/Moga Village, harbor/

We docked our boat into Moga Village. The village itself stands on the wooden harbor. The villagers are in tribal Moga clothing, well, except for the Guild lady who works here. Fish and fishing boats are everywhere. Janus and Dino went straight to the canteen, where a clothed Felyne served them. Raycee, Diana, the cats and I proceeded to Moga Woods and onto the other side of the island. Diana said that the village chief has given us permission to use the woods as a training ground.

"Alright, Nai," Raycee, removing all pieces of her armor, said to me. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with a wide neck and shorts with the same color. She also wore a wristband on her right wrist, and a long one on her left. "Underwater hunting is twice as much difficult than land hunting, but for me, twice as fun. To fully adapt yourself, I want you to remove your armor. When you get used to it, we'll do it with light armor. After that, we'll use heavy, metal armor. At the same time, we'll also initiate weapon training."

"Okay..." I said and took my Arzuros set off. I was wearing a closed cloth vest that exposes my midriff, which is also the only thing covering my top.A good thing Raycee's training me and not Jared. Like her, I wore shorts covered by a short skirt and I have long armbands from my wrist to my elbows.

Ray, Dora, Laura and I dived down to the water while Diana and Misty stay ashore, guarding our stuff. Since I'm new at this, I had to resurface from time to time. I'm having a hard time here, and this is just the first phase of this training. I swam up for air, inhaled deeply, and went back down, this time, I have to kill an Epioth. I always missed, I'm not fast enough... I tried again. This time I did it. We swam to other parts of the water. She showed us spots where we can go for oxygen. We went back up to surface.

"So far so good..." Raycee said. She swam to shore and picked up my Arzuros set. She handed it to me and said, "... Now, onto the next phase..."

Training continued. My lung capacity is building up. At first, it feels like my lungs are about to burst, but now, I have complete control and can stay underwater for three minutes. Currently, it's my limitation. Raycee is the best in Sayuna when it comes to underwater hunting. She can last minutes without needing to breathe for air. According to Diana, Ray can complete a hunt without even breathing. It's an amazing feat for such a young girl.

/Moga Village/

"Hhmmm... Oh, I'll have that Algae Jellyfish... And the Escargogo." Janus said to the Itinerant Cook Felyne.

"I'll have... The Crustbread and Snake Salmon." Dino ordered, looking at the menu. " Oh, and two orders of Moga Cola."

The Felyne nodded and started cooking as the two hunters wait.

"So you two are from Sayuna City?" The Guild Lady, whose quest counter was positioned just beside the canteen, asked them.

"Yeah." Dino answered.

"We're actually former students of the guild master, Master Shinba." Janus added. "Now, we're two of the best."

"Is that so?" She said. "May I know your names?"

"Janus Estire."

"Dino Chalerbarde."

"I'm Chelsea." She introduced with a bow. "By the way, I like your surnames , they're unique. I don't believe I know anyone else with those names. Where'd you guys really came from?"

"Heh...heh...heh... Is that so?" Dino said, flattered. "Thanks, Chelsea."

"Yeah. We actually made our last names up." Janus said as they recieve their food and started eating.

"Wha-what do you mean made it up?" Chelsea asked, confused.

"Dino and I, along with another friend, Andyr Draynor, lived on the streets since we could remember. Master Shinba found us and trained us to be hunters and when we were asked for our names when our Guild Card is being made, we came up with random names and it stuck with us ever since."

"You mean you don't have a family?"

"Well, we treat each other as brothers. That's family enough." Dino said before chugging down his drink.

"Oh..."

"Still hungry..."Janus whispered and looked through the menu.

"The Bigmeat!"Janus and a Shakalaka, with a straw-cape with a pink spiral shell attatched and a blue helmet with pinchers, said at the same time. "Huh?!"

"Sorry, nya, only one left." The chef, looking through the storage, said to the two.

"Kayamba buy it!" The Shakalaka raised his hand.

"No, I'm buying it." Janus protested, bending down to meet the Lynian.

"Kayamba will!"

"I will!"

"Kayamba will!"

"I will!

"Kayamba will!"

"Janus will!"

"They're not gonna stop anytime soon, aren't they?" Dino said, watching the two argue. "Say, Chelsea, who is that Shakalaka?"

"That would be Kayamba. He works with the village's hunter, Dante and another Shakalaka."

Chelsea answered, watching the continuous argument between the two.

"...Uh-huh..." Dino immediatley turned to her, saying, "Wait, he is?"

Chelsea smiled and nodded. Dino turned back as the hunter and Shakalaka continue the word war. Suddenly, another Shakalaka, wearing a mask made of acorn, arrived. He looked at Kayamba, then to Janus, then back to Kayamba again.

"Kayamba! Cha-cha hungry! Shout later, eat now." The second Shakalaka shouted. The two stopped, but continued glaring at each other. The Shakalaka sighed and ordered something to eat.

"Hey, guys, hurry up, we have a new mission." An approaching male voice said. Dino looked to see a man in an armor he's never seen before. It's colored white and its helmet sports two long horns at the side. It has blue markings on its plate. The hunter has a Greatsword behind his back. One that the two Sayuna hunters have never seen before.

"Oh, Dante," Chelsea said to him as he remove his helmet, revealing his short gray hair and yellow eyes. " So, you depart now?"

"Yeah... A Deviljho must be slain the moment it appears. This one's in Moga woods."

"Wait up..." Dino interrupted. "You're the hunter that repelled and slayed the Ceadeus?"

"Yes. Why?"

He shook Dante's hand and said, "It's an honor to meet you! We've heard lots about you and your feat. But..."

"But what?"

"The Guild recently made a discovery... The Ceadeus that lurked below Moga all these years...was a juvenile."

The villagers looked at Dino the moment they heard what he said. Among the villagers were the chief and his son. They looked confused from what they heard.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked, the villagers gathering.

"Since Moga is isolated here, the Guild didn't have time to send their findings but we in Sayuna were informed. There was a recently discovered larger subspecie of the Ceadeus. The Goldbeard Ceadeus. The relation of the two is still unconfirmed, but due to the difference in size of the two, the Guild proclaimed that the Ceadeus is juvenile, while the golden one is the fully-grown version..." Dino lookee at the villagers with shocked looks. "... Well, that's all... Let's go Janus..." He grabbed Janus by the arm, picked up his Greatsword and ran to Moga Woods.

"This is impossible..." The Village Chief started. "... Never in the history of Moga has there been reports of a larger Ceadeus. If the juvenile gave us troubles... Imagine what the real thing will do... If it were to come to Moga..."

"I shall look for it..." Dante said. "I will find it and slay it. I must prove that we of Moga can handle anything. I shall go to Port Tanzia and know what this Goldbeard Ceadeus is."

"But what about the village?"Asked the Village Chief's son. "Who'll defend us while your absence?"

"...Hmm..." Dante thought for a while. "I know, those two hunters will serve as my replacement until I return." Dante stood up, followed by Cha-cha and Kayamba. He turned to Chelsea and said. "Tell them to hunt the Deviljho." The three then walked on and boarded a boat to Port Tanzia.

/Later.../

"I'll get that Shakalaka next time. He better pray not to meet me in a dark alley..." Janus said as he and Dino follow the river in Moga Woods. "Now. Where did Raycee go? I wanna go back home."

"Chill out. And next time, don't pick fights with those you don't even know. You're giving us a bad first impression."

"Alright, next time, I'll behave when you're flirting with Guild ladies." Janus sarcasticly retaliated with a grin.

"Fl-flirting!? Me? Flirting?! I would do no such thing!" Dino said, turning away. "I was just making friends with the locals, so more people will turn to Sayuna if they ever needed help."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,"Janus said, ending the conversation.

All of a sudden, a roar echoed from the sent birds flying all over and sounds of herbivores running away. The two hunters stopped and looked around upon hearing the roar. Janus gripped the handle of his greatsword with Dino behind him. Dino, since he doesn't have a weapon, brought out his carving knife and held it on his left hand.

"I feel something..." Whispered Janus.

"It's underground!" Dino said and the two hopped off the shaking groung. A Deviljho appeared from the surface and faced both hunters. But something was different about it... A haze of dragon energy surrounds it's neck and face and it's skin is light brown in color.

"Dino? What is that?!"

"Umm... Let me see... It appears to be the rare variant of a Deviljho, the Savage Deviljho. Very similar but this one is much stronger and more violent..."

"Hah!" Janus brought out his sword and carving knife. He threw the knife and Dino caught it. "If we kill this thing, something stronger than a Jho, we'll be famous!"

Dino took a dual blader's stance and said, "If we survive, that is..."

The Savage Deviljho growled at the two and breathed out it's dragon breath. Dino ran to it's side and Janus rolled to safety. Janus swung his blade sideways, tripping The Great Devourer. Dino grabbed a long and sturdy wooden stick and hid behind the boulders.

"Hurry up Di! This thing's getting back up!"

"I'm on it. Buy me a few more seconds..." Dino replied as he started carving something from the wooden stick.

"Oh, brother..." Janus whispered as the Deviljho fully got up. Helooked back at the boulder where Dino hid. He saw his friend's hand grab a rock the size of his hand. "What're you doing?!"

"Attachments!"

"Attach...?!...Waah!" He ducked down, avoiding the beast's spiky tail full of scars. He blocked another with his greatsword and slid back a little. He pushed the Deviljho's tail back as it push on. "No... You... Don't!" He successfully pushed the tail backand pounded his greatsword down through the middle of it, slashing the tail in half. The Brute Wyvern fell down, blood coming out of it's severed tail.

"Done!" Dino jumped onto the top of the boulder, holding a long staff on his right hand and a knife on the other. On one end of the staff, another knife tied, serving as a blade, and on the other end, a large stone. Both are sturdily tied to the staff with some rope. "Hope you saved some for me."


	8. Guild-Rank Exams

/Sayuna Guild/

"Here you go." Aria said, putting a bowl of soup on the table beside Andyr's bed. She was wearing her normal clothes, a gray, sleeveless turtle-neck and purple shorts that reach over her knees. "How're you feeling?" She touched Andyr's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"...I'm fine... Thanks..." Andyr weakly replied. "How's the city?" He asked, putting on a black shirt and picking the bowl of food beside his bed.

"The buildings are free," Aria said, putting firewood into the small furnace in the room. "But the snow won't go away for a few more weeks."

"Quena... Is she alright?"

"She woke up a while ago, but fell asleep soon after. The Guild doctors said she'll make a full recovery."

"And... Janus and Dino?"

Aria sat on a chair beside Andyr's bed and said, "They're in Moga with Ray, Diana and Naira. And the girls' cats."

"What are they doing there?" Andyr asked with a small cough.

"Ray and Diana are training Naira, while the two... Went to sample anything they can eat."

"Those two together, without me, can be trouble. Anyway, why are Raycee and Diana training Naira? Where's Jared?"

"You ask too much questions you know?" Aria pointed out, getting the now empty bowl. She stood up and said, "Jared and Zaine went to Capitol City. They were chosen to take the Guild-Rank Exams. Lillia's with them." Aria layed Andyr down and put a blanket over him and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_I wish I'm in Moga right now..._ Andyr thought to himself. _Those two almost always never get along..._ With that, he went back to sleep.

/Moga Woods/

"About time you finished!" Janus shouted at Dino. The Deviljho turned around and charged at the Dino. He then propelled himself into the air, using the spear as a pole vault. He landed behind the Brute Wyvern and threw his knife as it turned around. The knife hit the Deviljho's right eye, making it lose half of it's vision. It flinched at the attack and took a while to recover.

"Alright, let's give it all we've got!" Dino said as Janus went beside him, dragging his heavy sword beside him.

"Just like old times..."He replied, closing the visor of his Agnaktor helmet. He lifted his sword and did the usual greatsword-user stance.

Dino propelled himself into the air and again, landed behind the Savage Deviljho. It turned around but was pounded by Janus's greatsword. It hopped to the side, in pain. As it does, Dino let out a barrage of blows onto it's head with the stone end of his spear.

The Deviljho retaliated by letting out it's dragon breatg at him. He tried ducking down to evade but failed. He recieved the full force of the attack. "Gyaahhh!" Dino staggered in pain as he got knocked back, falling to the shallow water.

"Hey ugly!" Janus called out. The Jho faced him only to recieve a slash at it's left arm. Blood was all over his greatsword as the wyvern's severed arm fell to the ground. But instead of minding the pain, it only gave Janus a direct dragon breath. He was flung back, leaving his sword on the ground.

"...Damnit..."Dino struggled as he try to crawl. His body was shaking in pain as he reach for the spear beside him. As he does, the hungry Deviljho approached him. Dino looked up as the beast's face blaze with dragon energy. _If I don't get out of here, I'll end up being this guy's lunch... Gotta... Get up!_

His hands are just mere inches from his weapon as the wyvern nears him. It tried to step on him but Dino rolled and avoided the danger. He tried to reach for his spear for a second time, avoiding the monster from trying to eat him, but a blow from it's spiked chin to his back knocked him out, his face in the water.

"...Dino!" Janus, who was still down, called out. All he could see was the Deviljho's bloody tail as it approach his downed friend. _Where's help when you need it?! _Janus thought. He slowly crawled for his bag, which was knocked off his back when he recieved the attack. "Dino...Hang on!"

Janus successfully reached his brown satchel and brought out a sonic bomb, the only thing useful enough to help get the monster's attention. He tossed it and bursted with a loud sound. Although, it ignored the noise and continued its approach on Dino.

"Oh no you don't!" A female voice said and an arrow pierced the Deviljho's left thigh. It turned to the attacker and let out an angry growl. It charged soon after.

"Raycee!" Janus said as he saw her. Misty and Laura came out of the ground, revealing a planted pitfall trap. The Jho fell through the trap and roared, trying to let itself free. Diana, Laura and Misty ran to the Jho. Diana only held her sword, her glaive replaced by one of Naira's. She slashed at it's chin, breaking the spikes, but in return, the Deviljho got free and tackled the three. Diana was able to land on her feet, with the dual swords on the ground. The cats stumbled back, but was alright.

"Oh boy." Diana said under her breath. "This guy's tougher than a normal one..."

"Diana. On my signal..." Raycee said as she draw an arrow. She carefully aimed for it's mouth and waited. "Now!" With a nod, Diana got back up and ran straight at it. She pinned it's foot to the ground with her sword, making it roar in pain. Raycee fired her arrow and it went through the Jho's throat, piercing through the the back of it's head. The Savage Deviljho's dragon haze disappeared as it fell to the ground, dead. It flailed as it give out it's dying breath before finally being silenced by a stab by Diana.

"Dino!" Raycee dropped her bow and ran to Dino's direction. Janus too got up and went to him. They flipped him over from the water to prevent him from drowning and carried him to dry land. Janus took off Dino's helmet and loosened his armor to allow a safe passage of air.

Diana then walked back to where they were. Behind the small cave, Naira was hidden. Diana helped her get out and they went to check on Dino. "Is he alright?" Asked Diana.

"Yeah... He'll be fine..." Raycee answered with a sigh of relief.

"He's taken worse. He'll wake up in a few more minutes." Janus confirmed and sat down. He removed his helmet and took a deep breath. As they rest from a heart pounding battle, something caught the Felynes' attention.

"Nya, trouble!" Laura called out as the three ran back to their masters. All of a sudden, a Great Jaggi with a large pack of Jaggis and Jaggias appeared from the deep forest. The Jaggis started surrounding them while some eat off the dead Deviljho. The Great Jaggi, which stood on top of the Deviljho, howled out loud.

"This'll be easy." Janus said, picking up his greatsword, not putting his helmet back on.

"Well..." Diana started, handing Raycee's bow to her. "Guess you have another training Nai," She then picked up her sword and a knife, examined it a bit, and readied herself.

Naira gave her a nod as she unsheathed her left blade and picked up the other. "The smell of the Deviljho's blood must have attracted them here." She said as they were completely surrounded.

"Just don't let them get near Dino." Raycee said."As much as possible, get them away from him." Janus gave her an annoying grin. Well, enough to annoy her that is. "It's not what you think. Remember Master Eldridge's motto; 'Protect the downed, fight for the defenseless'."

"Yeah, yeah," He teased. "Use that excuse again and again and again, just to hide your feelings for him..."

"I DO NOT...!"

"Save it for later, Ray, " Diana said, cutting her off. The Jaggis are now slowly approaching them. "Deal with these guys first before expressing your feelings, k?" She winked at the arxher as she get up.

"Not you too..."Raycee responded, annoyed.

"I _am_ Zaine's cousin, right?"

/Hunter's Guild, Capitol City/

(Jared's POV)

Zaine and I were called here, saying we are qualified to enter Guild-Rank. For now, we're in the Gathering Hall. There are many hunters here, either visiting or Guild Hunters. Because of the new law, hunting parties of six or more hunters enter the place, making it noisier and more crowded, something that I can't stand.

"I wonder what tests they give to hunters entering Guild-Rank?" Lillia said.

"It's probably like entering High-Rank, we hunt something down in an arena and that's it. We've advanced." I answered. We continued waiting to be called for the Guild exams. We've been here for hours now and nothing.

"So, what's the difference of a Guild Hunter, and a Guild-Rank Hunter?"Zaine asked, probably just to entertain himself with some trivial information.

"A Guild Hunter is someone that hunts on the Guild's orders, they don't just take hunts from the quest board and they are allowed to become Guild Knights." Lillia answered.

"Whereas, a Guild-Rank Hunter is a normal hunter that is given special recommendation by the Guild. They can take all types of quest from any guild outpost out there and are allowed to travel." I continued. Answering his question reminded me; Zaine never listened to the lessons while we were still in training. He got this high by following the only lecture he listened to, 'train, hunt, carve, craft, repeat'.

After one more hour of waiting, we were called to a small room. Lillia waited outside while Zaine and I enter along with the other hunters. The exams today are by pair, and only three pairs may advance. If they did advance, there's a special test to see if they have what it takes to be a Guild-Rank hunter. The others would be sent home. I removed my helmet as we sat down, observing the other hunters. I saw a man with an Onslaught Hammer, wearing a brown metallic armor that I don't know, and his partner has Ludroth gunner set, complete with a Ludroth bowgun. The other team consist of two male hunters with the same Death Stench set, both longsword-users with the rare weapon called Scythe of Menace. On the other side of the room, a blue-haired hunter in Teostra set with a different helmet that exposes his face and a Yan Yue Dao. With him was a pink-haired girl with a unique blue armor, Lunastra probably, due to the large Lunastra-like crown/helmet and the sword & shield Calm Sands. Behind us are two female hunters, one is another sword & shielder, using the weapon Golden Eclipse with Gold Rathian armor while her companion, Silver Spartacus with Silver Rathalos armor. The sixth and final team, an older man who wields a lance Babel Spear and Hermitaur armor, and a younger one with Ceanataur armor and Limb Cutter dual swords.

"Alright." Sir Creigh of the council entered the room, getting our attention. "You are all summoned here for a reason you already know. The half of the hunters in this room will get a chance to advance to the Guild-Rank. You all know what to do. In the arena, you will hunt by pair. You shall defeat whatever we throw at you, no matter how many, how powerful or how weak it is. Each team will be graded through the following; Time, Teamwork, Damage taken, How items were used, The items used, and Damage to the arena. The three teams with the highest scores will advance, and the rest will have to try again next month. Those advancing teams will be checked if they have what it takes to live in the wilderness. They'll be isolated on a monster island and test their survival skills. They will stay there for one whole week. Alright, we will start with Lance and Lyla Dragonsong." He said, referring to the blue-haired boy and pink-haired girl. "Everyone, to the Arena!"

We were then lead to the city's Grand Arena. It is a large, circular battlefield, dug to a crater. It's side serves as an observation platform. It has two large gates and a smaller one. It also had four watchtowers, Guild Knights posted from each one with items such as bombs and potions underneath. The whole arena is enclosed to the top by a fence made of hard chains. We are all at the side of the arena, watching the upcoming battle. The small gate opened, and out came the hunters, Lance and Lyla Dragonsong. They took their place in the middle of the arena. There, they patiently waited for their opponent. They gripped the handle of their weapon, waiting for what the Guild has in store for them.

The two gates opened and sounds of clanging chain was heard from the west door. Lance looked, but Lyla didn't. The monsters came out of the east gate. Lyla alerted Lance as a Gigginox and a Baleful Gigginox appeared. The boy faces the venomous wyvern, while his partner handles the thunder cladded one.

"The tests say that we'll battle G-rank monsters."The hunter in Hermitaur armor whispered to us.

"This'll be tougher than I thought." One of the Death Stench hunter replied. "Is it enough for the girl?"

"Hey!" The girl in the Silver Rathalos set squeezed in, putting her hands on her waist, glaring at him.

"Say that again..." Her partner added, crossing her arms. Everyone's attention was caught by the argument.

"... _That_ girl!" He pointed at Lyla. " I mean...what is she, 16?" He's right actually, that Lyla seems too young for this. She seems younger than Naira. But I woudln't underestimate her. She was hand-picked to participate in this test and has equipment made from Elder Dragons, like her partner, Lance.

We looked back to the arena and saw that the Gigginox is already dead, with a stab wound through the head, while the other one is now colored red, enraged. It jumped to the top of the arena's chain barriers and spat out blobs of electricity downwards. Lance planted a lightning rod and it attracted the balls of electricity, saving them. Lyla hopped onto Lance's spear, dropping her shield. He then threw her to the top of the arena. She pointed her blade at the Gigginox as she reach the top. Her sword went through the Baleful's back, and it fell off the barriers and landed in the arena. There, Lance gave it a killing blow to the head while Lyla held on to the chains on top of the arena.

"Well, they cleared the first part in just minutes." Zaine commented. "They're good, but what about the next wave?"

"They aced time, teamwork..." The guy in Ludroth set said, looking at a piece of paper. "... Well... They aced everything. They'll surely pass"

"Battles not over yet..." I interrupted, looking as the western gate opened again.

Suddenly, a Duramboros came out. It was larger than normal and is fully enraged. It's obvious cause smoke was coming out of it's humps. It approached Lance, making him step back as it get closer. He picked up Lyla's shield, equipped it on his left arm and did a lancer's blocking stance, "Lyla, now!" With that, she let go of the chain and dropped down, landing on the Duram's back. It started flailing around, trying to shake the hunter off. Lance threw his spear towards Lyla and she caught it. She raised her hands in the air, the spear held tightly, and thrusted it down through the wyvern's large humps. She kept on pushing it through until the Duram fell dead.

We were shocked to see how fast they cleared this challenge. Like the guy in Ludroth said, they'll surely pass this exam.

About half an hour later, the arena was cleared. The three dead wyverns were removed and the next participants are in the arena; the guy with the hammer, Clay, and the guy in Ludroth, Harris. They've already started, actually. They're facing a combination of the rare Copper Blangonga and Emerald Congalala. Harris is holding onto one of the watchtowers. There, he got a vantage point and easily shot their enemies while Clay keep them away from him.

We watched from the sidelines. I observed the Guild Hunters as they patiently and motionlessly watch the battle. From the looks of it, they're the ones rating our hunt. Zaine has made friends with the other hunters. The two girls and the guys in Death Stench, that is. The girl in Rathian was Ronnie, her partner in Rathalos was Mei, the guy in Death Stench with short brown hair is Cooper, and his partner/cousin with medium-length black hair was Collin. Lance and Lyla are now with us while the other team remained silent.

But I feel something... Like someone's staring at me, observing me, and its not the Guild Hunters... I've got this sense since I was young, I always know when a person is looking directly at me or someone else so no one back in Sayuna would dare glare at me or my companions. I know. It's pretty much a useless skill.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked out, loud enough for my observer to hear and soft enough so the others infront couldn't. I then turned to the observer, who was beside me, "Lyla?"

She then looked away. Alright, she's a shy type. "Umm... Nothing..." I can tell she's blushing by the way she wouldn't show her face. "Just... Um... Nothing..." She looked back a little and turned away as soon as that.

"I know you have a question. Just ask and I'll answer."

"Alright... Are you the son of the legendary hunter, Eldridge?" Lyla asked, looking at me. "You seem to look like him..."

Look like him? "How do you know what my father looks like?" I asked.

"... My brother and I have been in this city for a week now. I've spent most of my time reading at the Guild Library. There was a portrait of him there, along with his biography. I read how he saved your city, at the cost of his life... Sorry if I brought it up..."

"... No..." I cut her off and said. "Thank you. Reminding me of his sacrifice gave me determination. When he died, I was about four back then. I swore that I'll be a Guild-Rank Hunter like him. I trained under my uncle for all these years, wanting to be the best there is. But I know I'll never be the greatest hunter. My wish changed. All I want now is to meet him, to get a chance to talk to him and show him what I've become..."

"...The reason I became a hunter is because my hometown was destroyed." Lyla said. "I think it happened around the same time as the attack on your city. My whole village was wiped out by a raging fire with an unknown source. Some said it was an accident with some gunpowder and fire herbs, but I don't think those were strong enough to destroy everything. Instead of going with the Guild Knights sent to the ruined town, Lance and I snuck into a sand boat and lived in Sanrell, the town where our father came from..."

Wait... Sanrell was destroyed, right? That's what Lillia told me... "Tell me more..." I said.

"My brother and I, when I was 15, which was two years ago, started travelling and left Sanrell. We've traveled far and wide. We were also given titles as 'Dragon Slayers' when we accidentally ran into and slayed a Lunastra and Teostra at the same time. Due to that, we had to live up to our reputation. Lance became an expert of dragons, he'd study all day and would often work with the Elder Dragon Observation Center. Until recently, we heard Sanrell was destroyed. We immediatley went here after hearing there was a survivor. He was one of the hunters back at Sanrell and was once our classmate at the training school. The Guild said that it'll take almost a month for him to recover. After these exams, we'll continue on our travels and..."

"Hah! I knew they can do it!" Cooper said out loud. Lyla and I looked back into the arena and saw both Pelagus dead along with two Barroth. We missed out on what happened, talking about our scarred past. Lance and Lyla's home was destroyed. They found a new one, but it was also destroyed. Can't imagine a life like that.

"Next up, Zaine and Jared Stranhard." Sir Creigh announced.

"Come, cuz, were up." Zaine said as he proceed to the arena entrance. "You'll all see what the son and nephew of Shinba Stranhard can do!"

"Jared!" Someone called out as Zaine and I near the stairs. It was Lillia. She came just in time. She ran to hug me and whispered a good luck. I thanked her and proceeded inside. Zaine put his Zinogre helmet on and reloaded the phial on his switch axe, King Fang Axe "Crashing Thunder". I adjusted the shoulder piece of my Rathalos armor and sharpened my longsword, Smolder Dragonsword.

"I hope my armor awakens while we battle." Zaine said, tightening his gauntlets.

"You mean your arm electrify?" I asked, putting on my helmet.

"Yeah. It powers up the weapon while in battle. And it looks cool, but happens rarely..."

"You just want to impress the others and get yourself friends from what I see?"

"Ha ha, you are very funny." He teased with sarcasm. "Just stick to the plan..." He then went to the gate and waited for it yo open.

"What if it fails?" I told him.

"Improvise!" He answered, tapping his foot to the wooden floor while we wait.


	9. Wyverns Thunder, Hell and Sand

/Grand Arena, Capitol City/

(Jared's POV)

Zaine and I are now in the middle of the arena, backs turned from each other, looking at the west and east gate respectively, hands on our sheathed weapons. I could feel tension inside me. We're about to face monsters that are out of our league, it may even be monsters we haven't seen before.

Zaine then started sniffing the air. "I smell... A Zinogre..."

"Sure?" I whispered. I forgot to mention something, about Zaine's highly developed sense of smell. He can familiarize himself with the scent of a monster or human and can smell things far away. It is unknown where he got this ability, but he is one of the best trackers I know.

"Yes... Also... A familiar scent... Thunderbugs... And... Dragonfell berries...?"

"What?"

"I can smell Dragonfell berries. I'm positive." Zaine pointed out. "And... An unfamiliar... Wyvern..."

Two howls were then heard, one from the east, another to the west. From the east gate, a Zinogre came out. It's in its fully-charged form. It stared at me howled a second time. I asked Zaine, "What're you seeing?" I asked as the both gates closed.

"A... Black Zinogre..." He responded. "And it's the source of the Dragonfell berry scent. I think it has dragon element."

"Okay, we have to finish as fast as possible. You handle the Zin, I'll take care of that black one."

"Heh, same element battle. I like it." We switched places and I faced the black Zinogre. Zaine is an expert on Zinogres so I want him to finish it off fast. He's not good at battling monsters he doesn't know. By the looks of it, the Thunderbugs on its back emit dragon energy and not normal electricity, thus making it possess dragon element. It also sports red claws and black horns. This beast is called the Stygian Zinogre, Commander of Hell, or the Hell Wolf Wyvern. It is far more dangerous and deadlier than an average Zinogre, and currently only known to inhabit the frozen wasteland of the tundra, and the intense heat of the volcanic belt.

"Okay... Let's go!" Zaine signalled. He charged into the Zinogre and unsheathed his axe while I wait for the Stygian Zinogre to act. My hunting strategy to a new enemy is wait for it to make the first move...

All of a sudden, my opponent hopped forward and did a spin attack. I jumped back to avoid it and unsheathed my longsword. It tried to step on me but I rolled under it and slashed at it's hind legs. I tripped it over. I stood up and managed to wound it's back. It quickly got back up and shot a dragon-thunderbug ball at me. I slashed the wisp-like ball and sliced it in half.

I ran to it's side as it shot three more of the bugs. I evaded everything and it went according to my plan; two of the three crashed on the Zinogre while busy trying to keep Zaine at bay. The attack knocked it out of it's charged state and it's spikes went down, indicating a loss of energy. I looked back at the Stygian Zin and saw it was already trying to charge itself. I hurriedly ran to it but I was too late. I was shot down by black lightning as it enter rage mode. I was able to slide back to lessen the impact of my fall, but was inflicted with Dragonblight.

_Damn... I need to kill this thing now! _I said in my head. _But how?_ I looked at it as it slowly walk to me while I was on my knees. _That's it! _I stayed in my kneeling position as it is now a few feet away from me. I looked at it, looking for a weak spot. All I can aim for now is it's chest. That'll do. The Stygian Zinogre was now infront of me. It was about to howl to summon black lightning, but I took the chance and dashed underneath it. The black lightning suddenly rained down. It's now or never...

I stabbed it's chest, stopping it's howl. It tried to get me before dying, but I turned my blade and thrusted it harder, inflicting more damage to it. It fell dead as the dragon-thunderbugs flew away from the Zinogre's dead body. I got up with heavy pantings and saw Zaine hop onto the Zinogre's back. He stabbed it's back with his sword form switch axe and held onto it as his oppenent die.

I looked at Lillia as she smile at me. She was now with Pete and Route. The two are happily waving at us. "Nya, sorry we're late, leader!" Pete called out as he continue waving wildly.

"Meow, you can do it!" Route said, clapping his paws.

"Alright..." Zaine said as he pulled his switch axe off the dead Zinogre. "That got me charged up!" He held out his right arm as it start to spark with blue electricity. "Bring it on! We'll take down anything you throw at us!"

I face-palmed, looking away from him. He's an okay-partner, but he can be embarrassing from time to time. That get's him in more trouble. I suddenly heard sounds of metal. I looked at the source, the opening western gate. I pulled my sword off the Stygian Zinogre as I continue looking at the opened gate. From it, a yellowish-orange pseudo-wyvern came out. It has purple fangs with a blood red tip. It's head is bright red, giving it the color of sand; the Sand Barioth.

"Zaine!" I said. "Heads up!"

The Sand Barioth spat out it's signature sand breath. I avoided it and produced a tornado behind me, and jumped at it. It went with the tornado's rotation and launched itself towards Zaine. He blocked it with his axe, stopping the Barioth. The two kept pushing at each other, trying to score an attack at the opposing force.

"Jared! A little help?!"

"I'm on it!"

_Come on Jared,think! _I turned around and saw that the tornado is still there. _Got it. _I jumped at it and, like the Sand Barioth, went with the rotation. I gripped onto the chain barriers. I hang on to it and started swinging myself 'til I was on top of the Sand Barioth. Zaine and the Barioth was still battling as the sand tornado subside. Lyla's way of killing the Duramboros gave me this idea. I let go of the chains, holding my knife and my longsword. I landed on it's back, with my sword going through it. It fell down, but apparently, still alive. Zaine hopped back, nearly being crushed by the Barioth as it fell. To finally kill it, I stabbed it's head with my knife.

I got off the dead Sand Barioth, dragging my longsword. I never knew doing what Lyla did was exhausting. She's probably used to that style of hunting. Zaine lifted the Barioth's head up and tried pulling off his switch axe, which was under the dead wyvern.

"Yeah, kill it while I was under it... Thank you!"Zaine said, taking his helmet off. "... But nice kill though." He pulled out my knife from the Barioth, observing it. "Hmm... Very sharp..."

"... Let's go... We're done..." I called him as I walk to the opening gate. We went back up to meet the other hunters. I immediatley went to Lillia as she gave me a hug.

"You did great. I'm proud of you." She said as I hug her back. "Be careful next time... I thought you'd get seriously hurt..."

"Don't worry, I didn't get hurt in any way..." we broke the hug and I turned to Pete, asking, "Why we're you late?"

Pete chuckled, scratching the back of his head, saying, "Meow, Route and I took a wrong turn while tunneling and ended up in Dondurma, nya."

"We had to ask for directions, made another wrong turn, and arrived in Kamiya Village, meow." Route continued.

"Well at least they got here," Zaine said.

Based on performance, we did good, but I doubt we'll get the highest score. We did took our time dealing with our opponent. Well, it already happened, might as well wait for the results instead of agonizing about it. As I think of our performance, the exams continued on...

/Moga Woods/

(Naira's POV)

It's high-noon, and I stood in the middle of an open field where leaves are falling all around. Blades on my grip, eyes closed, senses around the place. I opened my eyes. I turned around and slashed, cutting a falling leaf. I thrusted my other blade behind me, piercing a leaf, not destroying it. I've been at this for a solid thirty minutes after being interrupted by Dino.

"So this is where you've been." he said as he approach me. "By the looks of the way you train, Andyr taught it to you, Hmm?"

"Yeah..." I replied, putting my blades on my back. "He's taught it to me but this is the first time trying it out. So, you're here to train too?"

"No." he said, sitting on top of a rock. "I want to think, about the scraped weapon I made. Y'know, the spear? It's lighter and faster than a longsword, and allows me to jump very high by propelling myself into the air... It's like wielding a staff. If I make one out of monster material, it'd be much better and durable, enough to slay a wyvern. But to do that I'll have to experiment week-after-week, much like how the Switch Axe and Gunlance were made."

"Oh, so you're trying to make a new weapon type?" I asked, getting his point.

"Yeah..." he said. "But to make a new type of weapon, you must make one bone type, one iron type, and one monster-material type of that weapon. You must also have at least five other people who agree with your plan. You'd submit it to the Guild and wait for their decision. The first weapon to be rejected was the Hunting Whip, because it gives monster poachers an advantage against wyverns and can be dangerous at group hunts."

"So what's the first thing you're gonna do?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well, that would be making attacks and unique features not present in other weapons." He said and brought out a notebook and started writing things down."Let's see, the Greatsword; powerful charged attacks. Longsword; the Spirit Gauge. Sword and Shield; easy use of items while held. Dual Swords; the ability to wield two elements at once. Hammer; charged pounds capable of easily stunning foes. Hunting Horn; Recital Support. Lance; running attack and heavy guard. Gunlance; Shelling and Wyvern Blast. Switch Axe; two modes, axe and sword, with different actions; Light Bowgun; Rapid Fire. Heavy Bowgun; Crouched Fire. Bow; Charges, Coatings and Arrow Rain." He stopped writing and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Thought of anything?" I asked him.

It took him a while to answer and said, "Nothing. I'll just wait until an idea hit's me. After all, things that you want comes unexpectedly. I will just study the different weapon mechanics in the other regions, maybe it'll help. Let's see, Equanox, then Laurin, Terromoon... I'll plan it when we're back in Sayuna."

"Well, besides Janus and Andyr, who'd really agree with your plan, you also have my support. I'll help you in making your new weapon."

/Moga Village/

We are now at the small, unoccupied house lent to us by the villagers while Dante is away. This building also serves as his weapon storage. By the looks of it, Dante uses a various set of weapons. Aside with the greatsword he brought with him, the other weapons he had was a sword & shield, a longsword and a switch axe, all made from Ceadeus material, the whale-like elder dragon he repelled and slain.

Dino is tinkering with the switch axe while Janus slept on a hammock with his armor off. Diana fell asleep on the study table after reading some books. Laura and Misty are wandering the small village and Raycee went out to hunt in the woods. Dora and I are just sitting by the window, staring out at the sea. Raycee had to postpone my training because a Lagiacrus was sighted in the northern parts of the island. I don't exactly know what a Lagiacrus is, but Raycee said it's a large Leviathan with the thunder element, something that's too powerful for me.

"I wonder how Centurion's faring..." I said to myself.

"We've been away for two months now, meow." Dora said, standing on top the table I'm on. "I also miss our hometown, nya."

The two of us were quiet for a while, until, "I hope mom is okay, and dad too." I started. "They chose to send me to Sayuna among other cities because they said a relative of mine lives there. I wonder who it is?"

"Dunno, nya. But what I know is, that each guild outpost holds records of each guild member, I looked at some and their family background was there. Ask Lillia about it, nya she might help you."

"... Hmm... Alright! Whoever that ralative is, I'll find 'em."

/The next day, Capitol City/

(Jared's POV)

"This is it..." Zaine expectantly said, "I hope we make it..."

We are all gathered inside the Grand Arena with our partners. All are anxiously waiting for the announcement of passing teams. Lillia, Pete and Route are outside the arena, waiting for us. Two Guild Knights are posted on each side of the small entrance, standing still, with no sign of movement. I looked around the arena some more, looking at the dried blood, of monsters and hunters, that marked previous violent battles.

"Sir Creigh will now announce the results of the Guild-Rank exams." The Guild Knight in the right spoke out, getting our attention. From the opened gate came out Sir Creigh, dressed in the usual Guild Knight armor, the Guardian set.

"All the hunters here have done well, and if possible, I myself want to pass all of you. But to follow the rules, only the top three teams passed, and they are;" He brought out a piece of paper and read what's written. " With total score of 93.4, Lance and Lyla Dragonsong. With a score of 89.6, Zaine and Jared Stranhard. And finally, with a total of 85.7, Clancy Hermdier and Branden Ceanlem."

"Yes!" Branden, the guy in Ceanataur set, cheered.

"We made it!" His partner, Clancy, added.

"Told ya we'll pass, " Zaine said, shaking my left shoulder.

"The other's will be invited to the next exams next month. Those who passed will proceed to the next test tomorrow. You have a day to prepare. That'll be all." Sir Creigh said and left with the knights.

"Bummer..." Ronnie said.

"We'll just try again next time!" Cooper added, clenching his fist in front of him

"Well, see you in Sayuna, Zaine, Jared." Mei said, winking at Zaine as she, Ronnie, Cooper and Collin prepare to leave.

_Wait a_ _minute_, "What do you mean _see you in Sayuna_?" I asked, stopping them.

"Heh heh, They don't belong in a guild so I asked them to join Sayuna." Zaine whispered to me.

"Yup." Mei said."Your cousin said being in a guild is more fun than traveling. So, we are going to join Sayuna."

"Oh great, more trouble makers..." I sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll try to not to mess things up..." Collin said. "Besides-"

"Yeah yeah, he get's it." Ronnie interrupted, pulling him away as they leave. "See you guys."

When they were gone, I glared at Zaine.

"What?" He asked.


	10. The Dragon Appears

/Capitol City/

"I'll be in Kamiya Village. My sick cousin was sent there for medical attention, and is about to leave. I'm gonna be there for a while."

"Alright, I'll come see you there after the test. Bye Li" I said to Lillia.

Zaine and I got on the boat. The Guild Knights are now going to bring us to the monster island. It was a fairly large ship, even though they're only transporting six hunters.

I sat down on a crate, looking at the sea. I took my helmet off and sighed as the ship depart. It's been a while since I've gone out to sea, so this will be a long trip for me.

"Troubled?" Someone asked. I looked to see Sir Creigh.

"No, sir. I was just thinking..."

"About the girl who was with you?"

"Yeah." I answered. After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up. "Also about my student. I went here and did not tell her about this advancement. I left her to train with a friend for a while."

"A student, huh? She's very lucky to have Eldridge Stranhard's son as a mentor." Sir Creigh said, sitting down on another crate. "Sometimes age determines how someone will learn. Most expert hunters start training at a very young age. How old is your student?"

"Um... She's actually a year younger than me."

"Hmm... She started late. But how's she keeping up?"

"Pretty good, sir. She's a fast learner, quick on her feet and knows what to do when things get tough. She's getting stronger every week. In a month or two, I'll try to help her become a High-Rank Hunter, the reason she started training."

"Well, I would love to see the results of how you trained her. I'll be sure to attend her High-Rank Advancement. I'll see what Eldridge's son can do."

I was silent for a while, thinking. I finally spoke up and said, "How do you know my father?"

"... He's actually an old teammate of mine. We were given a chance to work for the Guild, but he rejected it. Only I and our two former partners accepted. He became the guild-master of Sayuna not long after. Five years later, by the time I was placed in the Hunter's Council, I was notified of his death..." He looked at the open water and said. " If we only rejected the offer and stayed as a group, we could have slain that dragon, and he'd be alive today."

"... It is not your fault, sir. You did not know that the attack will happen. It is the twists and turns that life offers to every single one of us everyday. Do not blame yourself of the results of that event."

"... Hm... Words from your father. You're a good man, Jared. If possible, I want you to mentor my daughter, but alas, she already has a master."

"And who is her master?" I asked.

"... Don't know. She sends us letters but doesn't make any mention of her mentor. She's probably in a far away city by now, training to be the best."

/Moga Woods/

(Naira's POV)

"Quiet... It might hear us..." Diana whispered as we hid on the bushes. The three of us are hunting a Royal Ludroth. It turned around, and started walking near the water.

"... Wait for it... " Raycee said, holding her hand up. "... Now!"

We went out of hiding and ran to the leviathan. Raycee stayed down, firing arrows while in hiding. I went to it's left while Diana went for the right. The Royal Ludroth caught Diana's attention first after she wounded it's left hind leg. It tried to roll over her, but amazingly, she evaded it, unscathed. I took the opportunity to pin down it's foot to the ground with my sword as it got back up. It struggled to get the sword off, flailing around, preventing us from getting near it. Suddenly, one of Raycee's arrows pierced though it's spongy neck, making some water leak out.

"How're we gonna get to it?" I asked. "It won't let us-"

"Look out!" Diana shouted, tackling me down. I looked as a Ludroth nearly took a bite out of me. As we stand up, a group of Ludroth already surrounded the two of us. They all started moving towards us. Raycee is still hidden, observing from a distance. But suddenly, Janus appeared from behind us, chopping off a Ludroth's head.

"Hrgh, this Ludroth swarm's been bothering the gates to the village." He said, lifting his blood-covered great sword over his shoulder. "Need help?"

"Do we look like we don't need help?" Diana said, annoyed, as we back away from the approaching Ludroths.

With a smirk, Janus sliced a Ludroth in two, his sword letting out explosive flames. As he gets the attention of the swarm, I took the chance and pierced my blade through the Royal Ludroth's snout while Diana went for the tail. She chopped the tip of the tail off, making blood splatter around. I threw a small handheld explosive made by Dino and threw it at it's tail wound. It blew up, sending bits of the Royal Ludroth's tail. It fell down, apparantly dead.

Janus has already killed off most of the Ludroths, while the rest are dead, with arrows pierced through their bodies.

"How's the village?" asked Diana as she walk away from the dead Royal Ludroth. I took my blades off the beast as she did.

"Part of the swarm's near the entrance... But Dino's taking care of them. Probably..."

"Well, we better head on back...he might need some help."Raycee said, after coming out of hiding. "Janus, don't give me that look."

"What look?" He asked, putting his greatsword onto his back.

"You know, that 'you like him, don't you?' look."

"I wasn't... Wait... Why's it getting dark?"

We looked at the sky as thick black clouds start to appear. We heard some monsters from afar in an atempt to flee. From something...

"The sailors said that there's no storm this time of the year..." Raycee recalled. "What's going on?"

A powerful wind blew. It scattered leaves around as the darkness grew. I looked at Diana. "... Raycee, get Dino and tell him to get as many hunting supplies you two can carry back here." She commanded.

"Aye." Raycee saluted and ran to the village's direction.

"Naira, get out of here, evacuate the villagers if you can."

"But... Diana I-"

"Go." Janus said, pushing me back. He and Diana readied their weapons as it start to rain. "Diana and I can handle this."

With slight hesitation, I did as they told me and ran to the same direction Raycee went. The rain grew stronger and it became windier. It is now close to being pitch-black. I went straight on and got to the village gate. There, a bunch of dead Ludroth lay, probably the ones Dino killed.

The whole village is in panic. I did all I could to help them get on their boats. It took a while for the storm is getting stronger. _Damn,_ I thought. _What's happening?_

(Jared's POV)

"No... This isn't possible..."

"What happened here?"

"The island guards, where are they?"

"This is madness... What could have done this?"

The crew are all shocked of what we are looking at; the whole island is now a wasteland, full of flames and ashes. We stood in awe and fear, wondering what could have done such a thing.

"What are we to do, Sir Creigh?" asked a sailor.

"... Head for the nearest island." Sir Creigh ordered the sailors. "Whatever did this musn't have gotten far." He then went to the main deck and took the wheel. "We must find it and discover what is the cause of all this destruction. All hands on deck! We sail for the Oceanic Archipelago!"

"Yes sir!" All the crew replied and started turning the ship to the west. Ropes are flying and the sail are in full speed.

"Hunters," Sir Creigh said to us, the six hunters on board. "When we get a chance to land on an island, evacuate anyone you see. The knights and I will handle this."

Right after that, Clancy spoke up, saying "Sir Creigh, we want to help. My partner and I will aid you in slaying whatever creature did this." We were quiet for a while. Sir Creigh is probably thinking of a plan right now.

"Clancy." Lance said, holding onto his shoulder. "We must do as Sir Creigh said. We will get anyone there out."

(Diana's POV)

Janus, Raycee, Dino and I stand paralyzed with fear as a large black dragon appear in front of us. It had a wingspan larger than that of the Kushala Daora, horns that resemble that of the White Fatalis and a crystal-like horn on the center of it's head. It stood on all fours, each claw bigger than a Congalala's. It has a thick spiked shell that covered it's body, head, tail and some parts of it's legs. It's eyes are of the same color of it's crystal horn; white. It roared, making the rain fall faster and stronger, and the wind pushing us back with it's might.

The strong wind weakened and we were able to make our move. "Guys," I said, dashing to it's right. "We don't have to kill it." the dragon scratched the air, sending a concentrated gust of wind towards me. I dodged it barely and the wind scratched my armor, damaging it. "Just...repel it. We can't take on something like this..."

Dino, wielding Dante's Switch Axe, aimed for it's back while Janus went to the left. Raycee ran far from the dragon, firing arrows from a distance.

"A wind-user is no match for me." Janus said as he starts to swing his greatsword. He aimed for it's left front leg, but it had no effect. His sword was only trapped by it's hard scales. "What the...?"

All of a sudden, the dragon's eyes and horn changed color. It glowed and is now blue. It opened it's mouth and blasted Janus with a powerful stream of water. It sent him flying, crashing him on the stone cliff.

"Janus!" Dino shouted as Janus fell unconscious. He switched his axe into sword form and tried to cut the dragon's tail, but it turned to him and it's eyes and horn changed color again, this time orange. It breathed out flames similar to an Agnaktor's heat beam and sweeped it, trying to burn Dino. He managed to avoid it, but his left arm was burned, destroying his gauntlet from the shoulder to his hand. Dino fell down, pained by his burnt limb.

I took a step back as the dragon change it's crystal again. It turned into a darkish-red. It's mouth sparked with the same dragon flames of a Deviljho's as the beast face me. I stepped back more, unable to do anything, fear running inside me.

But...

"Fire!" someone yelled out. Then, a harpoon was shot to the dragon, but it didn't do a thing. It turned as some Guild Knights start to appear. Some ran to Janus and Dino, aiding them of their injuries, while some went to me and Raycee, taking us away.

"We will handle this..." A Guild Knight told me. He took us behind them as Lancers form a shield-wall with their lances, Rampart. The knights loaded their movable Ballista with normal Ballista shots as the dragon roar. The other knights, carrying normal swords and large kiteshields, stood behind the lancers.

(Jared's POV)

"People of Moga, hurry, onto our ship!" Branden said, leading the villagers into the boat. Lance and Zaine are going through the homes, looking for anyone still inside.

Guild Knights appear, Janus, Dino, Raycee and Diana with them. They were brought onto the ship.

"Diana!" I shouted, running to her. She looked at me and stood up, embracing me. "What attacked you? What monster is it?" I asked.

"... I... I don't know..." Diana said, afraid. "It was too powerful... It nearly took us out in one blow..."

I looked at Janus and Dino, both fainted, Raycee tending on Dino's wound. I looked around the ship, at the villagers seeking refuge and back to Diana. "Where's Naira?"

Diana looked around as well and said, "I thought you already rescued her. I did tell her to help evacuate the villagers."

"Damn!" I cursed, jumping off the ship. I ran to Moga Wood's, leaving the village.

Lyla Dragonsong caught up to me and said, "I'm coming with you, you'll need help."

(Naira's POV)

"Hrgh... " I slowly got up, rubbing the back of my head. On my way to the village, the powerful wind sent me crashing to a tree. I fainted for a while, recently waking up. Now, I'm. In a small cave, seeing Dora infront of me.

"Naira, nya!" she excitedly said when I awoke. She was with Misty and Laura, apparently guarding me while I was out.

"Are you alright, nya?" Misty asked, while Laura look outside. "We saw Guild Knights around the island. They were going to the dragon's location. We have to get back to Moga."

"Dragon? What Dragon?"

"The one that caused this storm, meow." Dora answered.

"... We must hurry then." I said and got up. I slowly walked out of the cave, with the Felynes supporting me. We appear to be on a different part of the woods, somewhere I haven't been to. It seems to be the seep forest, bit I can't. See it clearly because of the weather and darkness.

All of a sudden, as we walk back to the village, something got the cats' attention. It must be a wyvern. But every other monster fled from the woods, what would decide to stay on this gruesome weather?

I finally caught sight of the wyvern. A Hypnocatrice. I tried to grab my swords, only to find them gone. The Felynes were about to attack when;

"Wait!" I shouted, stopping them. The Hypnocatrice only stood there, looking at me. I slowly approached it, trying to see it a bit more. I saw that it was missing one of the feathers on it's back. My right hand is now touching it's beak. It did not react, accepting my action. "I remember you... You were the Hypnocatrice I fought with back in Turin."

The bird wyvern only let out growl-like purrs as I continue petting it. "Why are you here?' I asked.

The Hypnocatrice then stepped back, limping it's left foot. I got down, examining it's leg. "There it is." I said, catching sight on a piece of wood, embedded onto it's left knee. I took hold of it and sighed. "This might hurt a bit..." Right after that, I yanked the small driftwood off of the wyvern. It howled in pain, but eventually settled down. It turned to me and rubbed it's head to me, apparently grateful.

"Can you help us?" I asked. "We have to get to the village and help our friends."

The Hypnocatrice nodded and turned around. I got on it's back, holding on as the cats do the same. The bird wyvern flew off, with us riding behind it.

It flew southeast. The wind helped us, as it blow where we fly, but the rain and darkness became a bother. After a few minutes, we were now over Moga Village. A Guild Ship was there, with a few hunters guarding it. Diana and the others are onboard with the villagers. I asked the Hypnocatrice to land.

"Naira!" Diana called out after she saw me. I hopped off the bird wyvern and ran to Diana.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Guild Knights. Jared and Zaine are also here. They've come to help us."

"Jared?" I asked. "Where is he?"

"He went looking for you and-"

"What?!" I exclaimed. I ran back to the Hypnocatrice and got on.

"Where are you going?!" Raycee asked. "It's dangerous to go back to the woods!"

Without answering, we flew off.


End file.
